


[Podfic Collection] A Very Supernatural Christmas: A Collection of Holiday Podfics

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Collection: A Very Supernatural Christmas, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Schmoop, podficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of SPN and SPN RPF holiday-themed podfics. See inside for full list of fics and relevant information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic Collection] A Very Supernatural Christmas: A Collection of Holiday Podfics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfolding Slowly Towards the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53226) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7619) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7620) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7621) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Tidings We Bring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7622) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7623) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Twas The Night Before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7624) by blueeyedliz. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #5](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7625) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [The Same Thing We Do Every Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7626) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [Try It One More Time With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7627) by akintay. 
  * Inspired by [And A Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7628) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [A Game of Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7630) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [Oh, Little Elf!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7631) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [Clearing a New Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167152) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 
  * Inspired by [Degrees of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7632) by destina. 
  * Inspired by [And To All A Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7633) by veronamay. 
  * Inspired by [motel room in michigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Drabble #6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7634) by chash. 
  * Inspired by [Snowbot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7635) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [Two Sizes Too Small](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7636) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [How The WInchesters Saved Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7637) by Lenore. 
  * Inspired by [How The Jensen Stole Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7638) by hils. 
  * Inspired by [It's The Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7639) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [In Sickness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7640) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [In a Winter Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7641) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [The Best Thing About Christmas Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7642) by elizah_jane. 
  * Inspired by [Where the Treetops Glisten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7643) by destina. 



  


 

Adorable cover art made by the wonderful [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)!

 

THAT’S CORRECT. I am happy to present over 3 hours of SPN and SPN RPF holiday-themed podfics for your listening pleasure! \o/ That’s 27 individual podfics!

I couldn’t have done with without the endless support of [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)! Every time I complained about wanting holiday podfics, she encouraged me to record my own…and I did. \o/ I never imagined I’d end up with 3+ hours…but there you go. Not only did she listen to me whine, she made adorable cover art and beta-listened to two podfics for me! THANK YOU SO MUCH, [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)! YOU ARE SUCH A GEM! ♥ ♥

**A Few Notes:**  
a. _RIGHT CLICK AND SAVE AS_ for all download links.  
b. The length and size of the files are listed next to the download links.  
c. I arranged these in an order I liked, but you can listen to them in whatever order you want. They're all stand-alone fics.  
d. Everything is hosted courtesy of [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/). Were it not for her encouragement of streaming podfics and offering her webspace for hosting, my initial interest in recording short holiday podfics probably wouldn’t have flourished!  <3

 

 

 

**To Download Entire Collection:**

1\. _No Music Version_  
[zipped folder](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5bno%20music%5d%20A%20Very%20Supernatural%20Christmas%20-%20A%20Holiday%20Podfic%20Collection%20\(read%20by%20applegeuse\).zip) (27 podfics || 3 hours 23 minutes 55 seconds || 125.2 MB)

2\. _Music Version_  
[zipped folder](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5bwith%20music%5d%20A%20Very%20Supernatural%20Christmas%20-%20A%20Holiday%20Podfic%20Collection%20\(read%20by%20applegeuse\).zip) (27 podfics || 3 hours 42 minutes 52 seconds || 129.9 MB)

You can also download each file individually, or listen to the streaming versions. ( **4-3-12:** Streaming for all fics is available [HERE](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1265638.html), where this was originally posted on amplificathon at livejournal.)

  
**ETA: Both versions of the complete collection are up at the archive[here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/very-supernatural-christmas-collection-of-holiday-podfics-anthology), including m4b versions courtesy of bessyboo!**

 

**Music Clips Used (in order):**  
1\. “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” by Judy Garland  
2\. “It’s Not The Presents Under The Tree (It’s Your Presence Right Here Next To Me” by Eva Cassidy (if this collection had a theme song, this would be it. ♥)  
3\. “Let It Snow” by Frank Sinatra  
4\. “Frosty the Snowman” by Gene Autry  
5\. “Welcome Christmas” from How The Grinch Stole Christmas (classic cartoon)  
6\. “You’re A Mean One, Mr. Grinch” from How The Grinch Stole Christmas (classic cartoon)  
7\. “The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas To You)” by Nat King Cole  
8\. “Christmas Is A Feeling In Your Heart” by Andy Williams 

 

** Stories Set Pre-Series (aka, Winchesters Are A Rather Bittersweet Lot) **

1\. **Title:** [Unfolding Slowly Toward The Light](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/193721.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[**embroiderama**](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** John/Mary  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Mary and John get ready for Dean's first Christmas.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 - no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/01%20Unfolding%20Slowly%20Towards%20the%20Light%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:15:27 || 8.9 MB )  
[mp3 - with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/01%20Unfolding%20Slowly%20Towards%20the%20Light%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:16:54 || 9.7 MB)

  


2\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #1](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3767367#t3767367)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Summary:** Pre-series. Sam and Dean have a makeshift Christmas in their motel room.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/02%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%231%20mp3.mp3) (00:04:12 || 2.5 MB)

  


** Stories Filled With Wonderful Romantic Cuteness (aka, All They Want For Christmas is Each Other) **

3\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #2](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3630663#t3630663)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Author’s Summary:** In which Jared sells wedding rings, and Jensen isn’t actually interested in buying one.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/03%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%232%20mp3.mp3) (00:04:23 || 2.6 MB)

  


4\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #3](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/121544.html?thread=5929160#t5929160)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Author’s Summary:** In which there is hot chocolate and a puppy.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/04%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%233%20mp3.mp3) (00:02:10 || 1.3 MB)

**  
**

5\. **Title:** [Tidings We Bring](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/127600.html)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** In which Jared sells Christmas trees, and pottery, and crushes, and has an excellent holiday.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/05%20Tidings%20We%20Bring%20mp3.mp3) (00:09:44 || 5.6 MB)

  


6\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #4](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/121544.html?thread=5945288#t5945288)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared fills the house with mistletoe, and Jensen plays dumb.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/06%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%234%20mp3.mp3) (00:03:20 || 2 MB)

**  
**

7\. **Title:** [Twas The Night Before Christmas](http://blueeyedliz.livejournal.com/54547.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://blueeyedliz.livejournal.com/profile)[**blueeyedliz**](http://blueeyedliz.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Jensen is a single dad, and Jared is one of Santa’s elves.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/07%20Twas%20The%20Night%20Before%20Christmas%20mp3.mp3) (00:08:25 || 4.9 MB)

**  
**

8\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #5](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3620167#t3620167)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared’s son gets Jensen sick, and Jared takes care of him.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/08%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%235%20mp3.mp3) (00:04:59 || 2.9 MB)

**  
**

9\. **Title:** [The Same Thing We Do Every Night](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/28758.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** AU  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared will talk to Mr. Gorgeous. Just as soon as he figures out the perfect thing to say.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/09%20The%20Same%20Thing%20We%20Do%20Every%20Night%20mp3.mp3) (00:03:32 || 2.1 MB)

**  
**

10\. **Title:** [Try It One More Time With Feeling](http://akintay.livejournal.com/102560.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://akintay.livejournal.com/profile)[**akintay**](http://akintay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen gives Jared candy for Christmas. Jared gives him half a house.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/10%20Try%20It%20One%20More%20Time%20With%20Feeling%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:17:43 || 10.4 MB)  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/10%20Try%20It%20One%20More%20Time%20With%20Feeling%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:19:04 || 11 MB)

**  
**

11\. **Title:** [And A Happy New Year](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/32195.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jeff AU  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** New Year's Eve isn't Jensen's favorite holiday.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/11%20And%20A%20Happy%20New%20Year%20mp3.mp3) (00:06:25 || 3.7 MB)

**  
**

12\. **Title:** [A Game of Chance](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/33569.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared hates shoveling the driveway.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/12%20A%20Game%20of%20Chance%20mp3.mp3) (00:02:59 || 1.8 MB)

**  
**

13\. **Title:** [Oh, Little Elf!](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/30468.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared's a poor college student, crap seasonal jobs are practically a requirement.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/13%20Oh,%20Little%20Elf!%20mp3.mp3) (00:03:33 || 2.1 MB)

**  
**

14\. **Title:** [Clearing A New Path](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/342917.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[**embroiderama**](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Author’s Summary:** When he's home from college for winter break, Jared shovels some snow and meets that neighbor guy he used to have a crush on, the one who went to L.A. to be an actor.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/14%20Clearing%20a%20New%20Path%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:05:43 || 9 MB)  
[mp3 – music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/14%20Clearing%20a%20New%20Path%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (16:36 || 9.5 MB)

**  
**

 

 

 

**Stories Set During the Series (aka, Winchesters Continue To Be Bittersweet)**

15\. **Title:** [Degrees of Grace](http://destina.livejournal.com/370895.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://destina.livejournal.com/profile)[**destina**](http://destina.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Summary:** Sam and Dean have the Winchester version of Thanksgiving dinner.  
 **Beta-Listener:** [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/15%20Degrees%20of%20Grace%20mp3.mp3) (00:13:32 || 7.7 MB)

**  
**

16\. **Title:** [And To All A Good Night](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/617501.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/profile)[**veronamay**](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (pre-slash)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Author’s Summary:** Sam's a little drunk. Dean's sleepy. There's cuddling. Coda to 3x08: A Very Supernatural Christmas.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/16%20And%20To%20All%20A%20Good%20Night%20mp3.mp3) (00:07:35 || 4.4 MB)

**  
**

17\. **Title:** [Motel Room in Michigan](1720)  
 **Author:** [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[**astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Author’s Summary:** It's Christmas, and Dean's going to Hell. Episode tag for 3x08: A Very Supernatural Christmas.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/17%20Motel%20Room%20in%20Michigan%20mp3.mp3) (00:04:01 || 2.4 MB)

**  
**

18\. **Title:** [Untitled Drabble #6](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/65351.html?thread=3715399#t3715399)  
 **Author:** Chash ([](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/profile)[ **longsufferingly**](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/) / [](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/profile)[**poor_choices**](http://poor-choices.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Post-season 4. Sam surprises Dean with Thanksgiving dinner.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/18%20Untitled%20Drabble%20%236%20mp3.mp3) (00:02:17 || 1.4 MB)

**  
**

19\. **Title:** [Snowbot](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/31743.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Set during season 6. Robo!Sam makes a snowman.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/19%20Snowbot%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:01:59 || 1.2 MB)  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/19%20Snowbot%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:02:27 || 1.5 MB)

**  
**

 

 

 

**Stories In Which There Are Grinches, Both Literal and Figurative**

20\. **Title:** [Two Sizes Too Small](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/29842.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen's a little Grinchy. Jared's determined to change that.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/20%20Two%20Sizes%20Too%20Small%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:07:50 || 4.5 MB)  
[mp3 - with music at end only](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/20%20Two%20Sizes%20Too%20Small%20%5Bwith%20music%20at%20end%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:08:15 || 4.8 MB)

**  
**

21\. **Title:** [How The Winchesters Saved Christmas](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/329940.html)  
 **Author:** Lenore ([](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/profile)[ **scribblinlenore**](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/))  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** (n/a)  
 **Summary:** In which Sam and Dean encounter the Grinch.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/21%20How%20The%20Winchesters%20Saved%20Christmas%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:07:59 || 4.6 MB)  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/21%20How%20The%20Winchesters%20Saved%20Christmas%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:09:35 || 5.5 MB)

**  
**

22\. **Title:** [How The Jensen Stole Christmas](http://fandomcorner.livejournal.com/61202.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://hils.livejournal.com/profile)[**hils**](http://hils.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared loves Christmas. Jensen hates Christmas. Now that they're living together this could cause a problem.

**DOWNLOAD LINKS:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/22%20How%20The%20Jensen%20Stole%20Christmas%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:29:25 || 16.9 MB)  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/22%20How%20The%20Jensen%20Stole%20Christmas%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:30:35 || 17.6 MB)

**  
**

 

 

 

** …And A Final Dose of Delightful Schmoop ♥ **

23\. **Title:** [It’s The Thought That Counts](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/34239.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen's mom gives him an ugly Christmas sweater he feels obligated to wear.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/23%20It%27s%20The%20Thought%20That%20Counts%20mp3.mp3) (00:05:58 || 3.5 MB)

**  
**

24\. **Title:** [In Sickness](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/31074.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** none, gen RPF  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared gets sick; Jensen takes care of him.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/24%20In%20Sickness%20mp3.mp3) (00:07:58 || 4.6 MB)

**  
**

25\. **Title:** [In A Winter Wonderland](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/34330.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared and Jensen go for a walk in the snow.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/25%20In%20A%20Winter%20Wonderland%20mp3.mp3) (00:04:06 || 2.4 MB)

**  
**

26\. **Title:** [The Best Thing About Christmas Morning](http://storiesimakeup.livejournal.com/34715.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizah_jane**](http://elizah-jane.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Author’s Summary:** Christmas has always been Jared's favorite.

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/26%20The%20Best%20Thing%20About%20Christmas%20Morning%20mp3.mp3) (00:03:17 || 1.9 MB)

**  
**

27\. **Title:** [Where The Treetops Glisten](http://destina.livejournal.com/563044.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://destina.livejournal.com/profile)[**destina**](http://destina.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen figures out what being home for Christmas really means.  
 **Beta-Listener:** [](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/profile)[**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)

**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[mp3 – no music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/27%20Where%20The%20Treetops%20Glisten%20%5Bno%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:16:36 || 9.5 MB)  
[mp3 – with music](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/27%20Where%20The%20Treetops%20Glisten%20%5Bwith%20music%5D%20mp3.mp3) (00:17:30 || 10.1 MB)

**  
**

 

And last but not least… THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE AUTHORS WHO GAVE ME PERMISSION! :D And thank you all for writing such lovely stories. <3

Oh. And: I’m sure I made some errors in this post. It took me forever to do all the formatting. Let me know if there’s any problems, and I’ll do my best to fix them speedily! (Ditto for podfic files. I feel like I edited all of these in a bit of a haze, so I’m rather worried I ended up with unintentionally overlapping bits and whatnot.)

 

Originally posted at amplificathon on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1265638.html).


End file.
